The present invention relates to an arrangement for and a method of gasifying finely divided, particularly solid fuel under high pressure.
Arrangements and methods of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known arrangement for gasifying finely distributed, particularly solid fuel under high pressure includes a gas collecting chamber with an upper gas outlet and a lower gas outlet, wherein one or several combustion chambers formed as recesses are arranged on the gas collecting chamber, and the gas collecting chamber and the recesses are limited by a multi-pipe wall which is subjected to the action of cooling means.
The arrangement of the above described construction is disclosed, for example, in the German document DE-PS No. 2,038,445. It is also known in the gasifying arrangement provided with refractory coating, to connect the recesses either non-releasable with the collecting chamber as disclosed in the German document DE-PS No. 968,423, or to provide a releasable connection as disclosed in the German document DE-PS No. 1,076,868. It is finally also known during the gasifying under high pressure after approximately 100 bar to release the tubular of the gas collecting chamber and recesses in a common pressure vessel for pressure equalization, as disclosed in the German document DE-AS 2,425,962. The intermediate space between the pressure vessel and the multi-pipe wall structure can be filled with an insulating material and subjected to the action of the inert gas.
In the combustion chambers which are formed as recesses, the gasification process takes place, or in other words, the reaction of the fuel with oxygen-containing gases and in some cases water steam with temperatures which can reach up to 2000.degree. C. It has been recognized that the shape or size of the recesses selected for the conception of a gasifying arrangement is not possible for all operational conditions. Moreover, it has been determined that depending on the type of fuel, speed of gasification, temperature of gasification and other operational parameters, different sizes of recesses are desirable.